Ailiforcen
by NanaeTsuki
Summary: Tan solo digamos que el título lo dice todo... ¿o no? PV Ike, con temas que pueden ser perturvadores para algunos. Fic para el concurso de la comunidad "The prince and the mercenary", obviamente un IkeMarth. Espero que lo disfruten.


_Ah! Estoy molesta, porque… ya tenía la idea de este fic prácticamente desde que me avisaron del concurso, pero no la había escrito hasta ahora… bueno, los que me tienen en el msn les consta que ya había dado hasta el título, aunque no había dicho de que se trataría._

"_Ailiforcen" es una palabra algo… interesante para ponerle como título a un fic, pero tiene una razón y… digamos, que todo lo que hay que entenderse de este one-shot se reduce a entender el título, pero mejor los dejo leer y se los explico al final._

* * *

**Ailiforcen**

Es tan poderosa la sensación que me deja tu ser envolviéndome, tu estreches a mi alrededor, tu dulzura en mis labios y en todo mi cuerpo que no puedo contenerme, apenas aguanto una embestida más y mi ser completo se vierte en ti, en tu dulce y antes virginal interior. Mi semilla que es lo único cálido se derrama también por tus piernas y, aunque no se sí he sido del todo gentil contigo, no hay sangre... eso es un alivio.

Mis manos pasean por tu cuerpo, acaricio tus brazos con la yema de mis dedos, tus hombros con la palma de mis manos, tu dorso, tu cadera… tus bonitas y largas piernas mientras me muevo entre ellas, eres para mí la peor de mis adicciones, porque en cada entrada y salida, en esto que parece un vaivén interminable, me siento perdidamente atraído por ti, mi único deseo es llenarte, seguir eternamente así.

Acaricio tu entrepierna, buscando alguna reacción de tu parte mientras mi otra mano acaricia tu angelical rostro, contemplando tus ojos cerrados mientras acaricio tu cabello… oh, es tan suave como lo imagine, es indescriptible lo que me haces sentir. Y tu entrada, vaya, eres taaaan estrecho que temería que mi sola intromisión te abriera... pero no lo hace.

Separo tus piernas, mientras dejo caminos de besos por todo cuerpo, por cada centímetro de piel me que encuentro. Mi lengua quiere conocer todos tus sabores, mi paladar está ansioso por probarte aún de las formas más íntimas posibles, aun en esas zonas que nadie más que tú, y ahora yo, conocemos. Eres exquisito.

Tu ropa está hasta doblada al lado de la cómoda, la mía está esparcida por la habitación, evidencia de que no he tenido el menor cuidado para deshacerme de ella, mi prioridad eres tú y sólo tú ahora, ¿puedes verlo? Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, tu sola silueta me vuelve loco y quiero abrazarte y comerte a besos después, acariciar tu piel con ternura… Mi amor, tú eres el mundo para mí, ¿lo entiendes?

Prácticamente me arranco la camisa, mis pantalones, zapatos y demás, no sé ni donde quedaron. De hecho creo que una de mis botas rompió el espejo, pero prometo repararlo después. Ahora lo que quiero es acariciarte, que mis manos descubran el misterio de tu piel, esa piel que pensé que nunca llegaría a rozar con mis manos, con mis bruscas y rudas manos de mercenario y espadachín, ásperas como lijas, pero que no parecen molestarte mientras te toco.

Quito con sumo cuidado cada una de tus prendas. Las botas van primero, y te las quito como lo habría a una princesa, aunque sé que odias que te comparen con una. Luego los guantes, que muevo solo después de haber besado cada uno de tus dedos y, al librarte de ellos, beso la palma de tus manos. Un trato similar es el que te doy para remover tu camisa y pantalón, incluso con la ropa interior… porque eres como mi muñequita de porcelana, y con ese mismo cuidado y afecto deseo tratarte.

Descuida, no tienes que hacer nada.

Yo haré todo por ti, para demostrarte lo mucho que te amo.

Cierro la puerta tras de mí y te deposito suavemente en la cama, peinando tu cabello con los dedos, para que los mechones que se salieron de su lugar no cubran tu hermoso rostro, depositando un beso sobre tus labios, acariciando tu pecho sobre la tela de la ropa. Eres tan perfecto.

Te derrites en mis brazos como mantequilla y yo, siendo el caballero que por ti soy, me acomodo para llevarte en brazos hasta mi habitación, aprovechando que nadie mira ahora mismo. Eres como un niño, eres sumamente ligero también, así que no es ningún problema llevarte…

¿Por qué luchas? ¿Qué pasa? No te entiendo, no entiendo lo que tratas de decir, tampoco entiendo por qué lloras, y sólo consigues preocuparme… Pero de pronto te calmas, cansado de todo esto, supongo, como si hubieras caído en un estado de paz imperturbable de repente.

"Shhh… tranquilo, aquí estoy".

Cubro tu boca para que de ella no salgan más palabras que aumenten mí delirio, que me hagan deserte más de lo que ya te deseo, que… como la droga que eres, termines de consumir mi juicio, aunque seguramente ya lo has hecho, porque sólo puedo pensar en ti.

Me siento enfermo, desesperado, con ganas de gritar, de alejarme, pero no lo hago. Quiero decirte lo hermoso que pienso que eres, tocarte, besarte… Oh y luego tienes esa hermosa sonrisa y tus dulces preguntas, ¿cómo esperas que me contenga cuando te muestras como mi mayor tentación frente a mí?

"Hola, Ike… ¿estás bien?"

No sé que más hacer, carcomes todos mis pensamientos, no pasa día donde no seas centro de ellos. Este deseo incontenible por tenerte está llevándome a la locura, huyo te ti porque no sé qué pasaría si llego a verte. Mis sueños contigo son cada vez más vívidos y enfermos y mi cuerpo sólo desea concretarlos, sin importar el precio que puedas tener que pagar por ellos… no quiero… ¡No quiero! ¡No…!

Cada noche sueño con poseer un cuerpo dulce incapaz de corresponderme, como si se tratara de una muñeca…

* * *

_… Bueno, lo admito, es mi primera vez tratando con este estilo, así que… no soy muy buena. Para quienes no lo hayan deducido en este punto, la historia está escrita "al revés" y empieza con el final y termina con el principio, así que si no entendieron muy bien, puede intentar leyendo los párrafos del último al primero y entonces será más fácil (aunque no más divertido) de entender._

_Ahora bien, lo que les decía del título, créanme que no mentía, "Ailiforcen" tiene un significado muy apegado al fic en sí y entendiendo el "juego" que hay en él, entienden toda la dinámica del fic:_

_**Ailiforcen = Necrofilia** escrito al revés (justo como el fic)._

_Espero que no las haya traumado demasiado. De cualquier forma, muchas gracias por leer._


End file.
